


A Malefic World

by frozenCinders



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hear what sounds like wings flapping, slower and deeper than any bird's, and the echoing sounds all stop as if they were blown away. Such wind does not reach you this time, encouraging you to glance around again. The scenery, now paired with utter silence, has not changed as you may or may not have hoped. You still have trouble forming thoughts. You want to leave so badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Malefic World

How did you end up here? How did "here" end up like this? Why can you now see outer space through the once solid ground beneath your feet? A horrible aura permeates within you. The feeling doesn't fade nor does it grow stronger. Your mind is empty. Have you been reduced to mere instinct? Not even white noise bothers to fill your head, as if your very body is scared into silence.

Your ears pick up a sharp, odd noise like one you've never heard. It bounces off the walls, or lack thereof, and appears to multiply a tad. The terrifying landscape is now accompanied by horrific "music" which you can't find the source of no matter how much you look around with jarring, panicked movements. The sound still isn't fading and now reminds you vaguely of bells. You try to think of them as such, but the idea of bells sounding so strange and distorted wreaks a shiver upon your body.

Walking up to what is or used to be a building, you hesitantly reach a hand out- quickly deciding to retract it and stick out your non-dominant hand now that you think about it. You only just now notice that you're shaking and the unexpected solidity of the building you reach out to touch adds a jolt to that already constant movement. You can see space through the building, yet its walls continue to hide its contents. An optical illusion, maybe.

Another sharp sound- you interpret this one as a scream. It's slightly longer this time and bounces around as it joins its friend. You take a step back from the building, your foot hitting the ground harder than you previously noticed. Your footstep echoes vaguely but is drowned out by the pre-existing horrid noises. You experimentally slam your foot to the ground a few times, desperate for any measure of familiarity. You would take echoing footsteps over evil bells and inhuman screeches any day. You're almost tempted to smile when you successfully get your stomps echoing with the rest of the terrible sounds.

A frown takes up your face instead, accompanied by a gasp as a wind blows past you from behind, as if something incredibly fast had flown by. Your shaking gets worse- by god this is ridiculous- and you clamp your hands together in an attempt to steady yourself. You eventually manage to look behind yourself, finding nothing but those transparent buildings. You take a moment to really admire the visible stars, the ground clearer than any sky you've ever seen. It's actually kinda pretty, you think.

You hear what sounds like wings flapping, slower and deeper than any bird's, and the echoing sounds all stop as if they were blown away. Such wind does not reach you this time, encouraging you to glance around again. The scenery, now paired with utter silence, has not changed as you may or may not have hoped. You still have trouble forming thoughts. You want to leave so badly.

Jolting as you think of it, you decide to look up. As you do, your head instinctively jerks itself back down as you catch a glimpse of _something_ up in the sky. You look up again, resolving to keep your head in place, and watch the creature circle overhead. It's already very high up and seems to be getting even smaller as you stare at it. You can't make out any details from that distance, desperately squinting at the gold blur. It stops, almost as if it notices you, and doesn't get any bigger or smaller. You lower your head again, grimacing and hoping it either doesn't notice you or doesn't care.

You turn around, deciding to go back to where you came, if still possible. You're very suddenly met with the sight of a creature over a hundred times your size with giant black and white wings over strange yellow tendrils, with another pair of wings further down its serpentine body. It wears some sort of mask that covers its eyes but you can tell it's staring at you, mouth open and all. In the back of your mind, you're very impressed with yourself for not screaming yet, even as tears gather in your eyes.

You expect a roar, but the creature- a dragon, you presume- just sits there and watches. You have a silent staring contest with it for a while, scared that any sudden movements would get you eaten. It tilts its head after a minute or two, if time even exists in this world, and picks its head up so it's no longer at eye level with you. You put your hands together again and hope that it either leaves or starts speaking. It does neither, apparently content to sit there with you.

Yet another strange, sharp, distorted sound rings out, and the dragon flaps its giant wings just once to clear the air of the noise. As it does, your shaking oddly stops. You feel much calmer, thoughts coming to you again. In fact, they come to you rather unnaturally. The words "rainbow" and "truth" come to mind. Is the thing putting these words into your head in an attempt to comfort you? Will "sunshine" or "kittens" be next?

The next word you perceive, however, is " **Malefic** ". You suddenly realize the creature in front of you is "Rainbow". You don't know how it embodies this, perhaps from the multicolored gems lining its sides, or perhaps "Rainbow" is simply its name. It's possible, then, that the gold blur in the sky was "Truth". You wonder who exactly is naming these monsters. You're far gone enough to wonder if it's you.

Whatever the case, you're no longer afraid of Rainbow. You lower your hands back to your sides and Rainbow lowers its head again. Raising one hand again- your non-dominant hand just in case-, you reach out to touch its head with caution but little hesitation. Rainbow allows the action, not reacting in any way. The light around you, if there ever was any, begins to refract and create beautiful walls close to you. The dragon does not come with you when you find yourself back in your room. Some more sleep would be ideal, you decide.

**Author's Note:**

> just thought i'd write a little something for one of my favorite ygo archetypes. malefics have no lore of their own so i thought i'd give them whatever i could muster up.


End file.
